As is known, waste rubber or plastics can be re-produced into gasoline, diesel oil and others after being cracked, that not only gives out a good means for disposal of the industrial rubbish, like rubber, plastics, etc. from waste tyres and so on in modern society, but also provides a new plan for the improvement of decreasing resources and energy. However, almost none of present technologies can realize continuous production. Besides, the existing technology costs too much and has high risks for it fails to resolve the problem of remaining air in raw materials as well as the problem of air separation in the course of transport of raw materials and derivation of products. Therefore, the technology of producing oil by use of waste tyres and other rubber or plastics hasn't realized industrial continuous production.